Hasta encontrarte
by ghost994
Summary: Todos tenemos una historia con un inicio, un desenlace y un final. Mi principio fue uno tomentoso. Desde mi juventud la vida solo me dio cardos y espinos siendo mi único consuelo mis seres queridos. Mi final es algo que aún no conozco, y sinceramente no deseo saberlo aún, pero mientras viva, no me rendiré con mi objetivo. Mi nombre es I Am Not, la terrestre maldita por los dioses.


0u0 buenas gente, por aquí yo de nuevo con una historia mas, xD digamos que desde hace un buen tiempo, tuve una pequeña idea... pero para esta requería un potito de ayuda, así que le pedí ayuda a una amiga de una comunidad en la que estoy la cual se llama Celestina-Luna semi-diosa ninfa y ella encantada me la dio... pero en fin, de esta idea, nació este fic que les presentare continuación... xD ya al final les soplo que fue lo que le pedi.

**Nombre: Hasta encontrarte.**

**Generos: accion, drama y tragedia... xD en ese orden.**

0u0 es un poco largo ya que es la historia completa, pero espero la disfruten y cabe agregar que esta también recomiendo leerla en mi deviantart ya que allí tengo la historia con todas las imágenes de los personajes usados en ella 0u0 ya que Celestina es artista y pos hizo todos los dibujos usados… si están interesados en ver sus trabajos, la pueden buscar en el 'amino mlp en español…' xD búsquelo así en Google y les sale la pagina, allí solo la buscan a ella si quieren o ven que hacen, y sin mas preámbulos, les presento el fic.

* * *

Hasta encontrarte.

\- Ugg… e- es… es aquí ¿Eh? Jeje… a- al fin… de- después de tanto, estoy tan cerca.

Era una fría noche por las cercanías de la época nevada en Equestria, muchos de los ponis en noches como estas estarían todos dentro de sus hogares. Todos con mantas cálidas cubriéndolos, sentados frente a una chimenea disfrutando de la compañía de los otros. Algunos estarían tomando quizás un chocolate caliente o compartiendo bocadillos con sus amados, pero para esa noche yo no tenía nada de eso.

Me encontraba recostada a un árbol con vista a un viejo fuerte usado en las épocas cuando la nación de Equestria estaba en guerra contra el imperio de cristal, de cuando este era liderado por sombra. A pesar de la fría noche, solo vestía una negra chaqueta la cual tenía grabado en el lomo la figura de una estrella blanca más unas largas medias para poder mantener el calor. Es cierto que podía haberme traído mejores atuendos debido al clima, pero tenía una razón para solo llevar esto, y era una que jamás olvidaría.

Como sea. Aunque viejo, este fuerte no estaba deshabitado. Por sus murallas podía ver las luces de las lámparas que varios ponis cargaban en su boca mientras patrullaban la muralla… y no… me temo que estos ponis no eran guardias, pues hacía ya miles de años que esa guerra había acabado y que la guardia de Equestria había abandonado este puesto al no verle uso alguno.

Por un tiempo fue refugio de ponis quienes no tenían ningún otro lugar a donde ir, ponis quienes no tenían o simplemente, no podían permitirse un techo sobre sus cabezas por sus carencias de bienes, pero recientemente todos fueron expulsados por el grupo que ahora lo habitaba, los cuales eran solo una panda de bandidos.

\- Je… e- en verdad tengo que estar mal de la cabeza.

No podía hacer más que reír mientras sostenía mi cabeza entre mis cascos dejando mi blanca crin con una ligera tonalidad de morado cubrir tanto mis cascos como mi rostro. Tenía dos razones para hacerlo. Uno, mi cabeza dolía horriblemente. Dos, solo una loca como yo podría intentar algo como lo que tenía en mente. No era parte de la guardia, y tampoco era una caza recompensas o algo así, pero allí estaba yo sola y con nada menos que el solo objetivo de atacarlos. Tenía como objetivo entrar allí, eliminarlos y llegar hasta su líder, ¿La razón? Para muchos esto podía considerarse como un acto de venganza, pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto.

Mis acciones no eran guiadas por algo tan vacío como una venganza, siendo sincera estaba asustada. Mire a mi casco de donde por los pliegues de la media sobresalían algo de pelaje azul oscuro y este no para de temblar. Conocía a los de su tipo, conocía las cosas de las que eran capaces de hacer y sabía bien que si las cosas no se daban, iba a terminar arrepintiéndome el resto de mi vida… después de todo, las cicatrices en mi cuerpo eran un recordatorio de ello. Pero aun con todo el miedo que esto me provocaba, tenía una muy poderosa razón para intentar algo tan suicida como lo era esto, y me temo que ya no podía esperar más.

Apenas el dolor de cabeza menguo, me levanté del suelo y usando las sombras de los árboles me fui acercando a esa muralla. Los guardias obviamente iban y venían, pero di gracias a los cielos ya que no fueron capaces de detectarme.

De las alforjas que tenía en mis costados tome un enorme gancho atado a una soga. Espere el momento en que el guardia encargado de esta zona se alejara antes de lanzarlo hasta la muralla, y como quería, este quedo enganchado.

Tomé la soga entre mis cascos y comencé a subir por ella lo más rápido que pude ayudada con mis patas. Tenía solo unos segundos para llegar antes que el guardia notara el gancho y gracias al cielo, logre hacerlo a tiempo. Logre llegar hasta el borde de la muralla y espere solo unos segundos.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Pero qué rayos es…?

Esa era mi señal, la voz vino de encima así que subí el muro de golpe y antes que el guardia pudiera reaccionar, tomé mi alabarda de mi lomo y con la parte plana del arma le di con toda la fuerza que pude en el rostro, arrancando el yelmo que tenía y además dejándolo inconsciente.

No había tiempo para ocultarlo o algo, así que solo corrí a la puerta de la torre y salte preparando mi alabarda. En el tiempo estipulado la puerta se abrió y el guardia que estaba saliendo de esta, termino con su pecho atravesado por la punta de la alabarda solo un momento antes que lo lanzara contra el que estaba detrás. Ambos cayeron al suelo y use de nuevo la parte plana del arma para golpearlos y dejarlos inconscientes antes de nuevo correr a la punta de la torre.

Una vez en la trampilla de las escaleras pare. Me tome un pequeño respiro antes de abrirla y los pegasos arqueros de dentro no se dieron cuenta de ello. Ambos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata con un caldero colgando del cual tomaron algunos tazones de sopa y comían mientras bebían. Eso lo aproveché para acercarme a ellos sin ser detectada hasta llegar detrás de un barril. Flexione mis patas, y luego patee lo más fuerte que pude el barril a el primero de ellos aplastándolo con él, el segundo reacciono rápido y tomo su arco apuntándome con él y disparando una flecha. Esquive la flecha incluso antes que este lanzara y usando la parte baja del hacha de la alabarda lo encerte del cuello jalándolo a mi antes de golpearlo en la boca del estómago y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Tome su arco más una flecha, encendí la punta de la flecha en la fogata que estos usaron para cocinar y luego me asome por el borde de la torre. Tenía solo un disparo así que tomando el arco entre mis cascos y la flecha entre mis dientes, apunte a un área del fuerte en el que sabía guardaban explosivos y dispare.

La flecha entro por una de las ventanas de esa habitación y espere. Me invadieron los nervios cuando pasaron los segundos y no hubo un estallido, pero al poco note el brillo del fuego por esa ventana y casi saltaba de la emoción cuando un enorme estallido sacudió todo el fuerte.

Fueron varios los ponis quienes salieron del fuerte revolcándose en el suelo por tener sus pelajes encendidos justo como lo necesitaba.

No había tiempo para escaleras así que saque otro gancho de mis alforjas dejándolo enganchado en el borde de la torre, y salte directo al patio donde estaban el montón de ponis revolcándose. Gracias a la cuerda pude bajar rápida, pero controladamente y gracias a la explosión, aun si todos esos ponis me vieron y tomaron armas no fueron realmente un gran problema. Después de todo no solo estaban medio quemados, si no que aturdidos por el estallido.

Cargue de frente contra ellos y usando siempre la parte plana de la albarda, uno a uno fue cayendo cuando los golpeaba en el rostro o bien los mandaba a volar contra uno de los muros del fuerte y estos caían inconscientes al chocar contra estos.

Cuando termine, iban ya 20 ponis fuera de combate contando a todos desde que entre, solo faltaban dos y pronto todo habría valido la pena. Todo el tiempo esperado y el esfuerzo que había hecho serian recompensados.

Deje la alabarda detrás de mi cuello y camine a dos patas hasta el fuerte ardiendo. En las puertas de este, esos dos que buscaba estaban recostados a una de las paredes tranquilamente esperando.

El primero era un unicornio de pelaje rojo con cola y crin de varios tonos más oscuros de rojo. Su crin la usaba corta siendo está a un estilo punk de solo un pincho tras otro en medio de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de color verde y sus flancos estaban adornados por una daga frente a un montón de monedas.

El otro era un pegaso de pelaje rosa con cola y crin rojos. Su crin la usaba corta y peinada hacia atrás dejando su frente libre. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo y sus flancos estaban adornados por una caja con barrotes de metal.

Al igual que todos los anteriores, ellos habían también sido afectados por el estallido ya que presentaban varios sitios de sus pelajes quemados. De hecho, uno de ellos tenía un hilo de sangre bajando por una de sus orejas, pero aun así estos dos estaban de hecho muy tranquilos, definitivamente estaban confiados y como rogaba por que fuera una confianza no tan bien infundada, pero sabía bien la realidad.

\- Je, tienes en verdad que estar bromeando - El unicornio miro molesto al pegaso - Tanto que esos bastardos cobran y mira de que valió el tenerlos cerca.

\- Agg… lo único que hacen bien es definitivamente estafar ¿Eh?

\- Supongo… - Tanto el unicornio como el pegaso dejaron la pared, parándose sobre sus 4 patas y ambos avanzaron a donde me encontraba parada a sobre mis patas y con la alabarda en hombros tras mi cuello. Casi llegue a temblar por las penetrantes miradas que estos dos me daban mientras cada uno tomaban unas espadas - Dudo mucho que seas parte de los inútiles de celestia o luna, así que, ¿Quién eres y que asuntos tienes con nosotros?

Estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero si les demostraba esto a esos dos esto se acababa, así que me mantuve lo más calmada posible - Una poni que quiere algo que ustedes tienen.

\- Oh así que eres otra ladrona entonces… - El pegaso rio sin perder siempre esa amenazante aura - Je, acá no hay nada para ti. Solo te daremos una oportunidad para que retrocedas y te largues cobarde de tercera. No lo hagas y no nos importara jugar contigo un rato.

\- "Oh diosas no, ¿Ya acaso se habían dado cuenta? E- Esto no es nada bueno" Agg… ni de broma retrocedo luego de llegar tan lejos. Hace 12 años, ustedes par de bastardos atacaron Galean, una aldea anteriormente situada al noroeste de Rainbow Falls. Allí acabaron con cada adulto de la aldea y a todos los jóvenes los llevaron…

\- Oh así que esto es una venganza… - El unicornio de hecho comenzó a reír - Vaya, ha pasado en verdad un buen rato desde el ultimo imbécil que intento algo así ¿No Aether?

El pegaso de hecho suspiro algo aburrido - agg mucho más del que puedo recordar Haze.

\- Tch… - Di un chasquido molesta mientras que ahora si tome la alabarda entre mis cascos apuntándoles - No vengo por algo tan vacío como una estúpida venganza. Quiero que me digan qué diablos hicieron con esos potrillos.

\- La información tiene un precio querida, ¿Quieres que te lo digamos? Entonces paga lo debido y lo haremos.

\- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

Y como esperaba, esas asquerosas sonrisas volvieron - 500mil bits, tómalo o márchate cobarde.

\- "Supongo que razonar al final no servirá de nada" Les ofrezco un mejor trato. Ambos me lo dicen, y así quizás salven sus traseros.

\- Oh, así que lo quieres a las malas… je… - En solo un parpadeo ya el unicornio se había colocado a mi lado y me hablo a la oreja - Entonces a las malas será.

Lo normal hubiera sin duda sido alejarme de el en el momento, pero sabía bien lo que debía de hacer. Ignore al unicornio y de hecho use la alabarda para bloquear a mi derecha justo a tiempo para bloquear el corte que el pegaso estaba por darme y luego, si intente patear al unicornio, pero este retrocedió a la vez que el pegaso.

Eso los sorprendió, pero igual ambos de nuevo cargaron contra mí. El unicornio encendió su cuerno y lanzo un buen rayo a donde estaba que bloquee con el hacha de la alabarda, solo un segundo antes de moverme a un lado y agitar horizontalmente la alabarda para recibir al pegaso quien intento cortar mi cabeza. El impacto de mi arma logro hacerlo retroceder, pero no avance a él, sino más bien al unicornio que estaba preparándose para trasportarse a cubrirlo. Logré alcanzarlo a tiempo y gracias a eso le hice un buen corte en su pecho con la punta de la alabarda antes de girar y con el mango golpear su cabeza.

Con eso fue uno menos, solo faltaba el pegaso quien no salía de su impresión por lo extraño de mis decisiones. Aproveche eso para ir por él, así que cargue rápido y tomando impulso al dar una vuelta con la alabarda, use el hacha para azotar al pegaso. El logro reaccionar a tiempo y a pesar del fuerte golpe, se las arregló para cubrirse con su espada siendo esta la que recibió el golpe antes de salir volando del agarre del pegaso. Al este verse sin su arma cargo de frente contra mí, así que intente apuñalarlo con la punta de la alabarda, pero el evito por poco y en un momento ya lo tenía encima con su casco listo para golpearme.

Esquive por poco su casco al soltar la alabarda y hacerme a un lado solo para verme comprometida cuando este rápidamente giro y estaba por patearme, logré por muy poco evadir la patada, pero lo que no pude prever, fue que entre una de sus alas este tenía un cuchillo atado y fue esto lo que uso para hacerme un corte en mi cuello.

Dolió bastante, pero afortunadamente no dio en un punto crítico. Me alejé rápido de él y al verlo este me sonreía mientras miraba su ala manchada con mi sangre, eso hasta que volvió a venir por mí y esta vez, por doloroso que fuera volví a activar mi habilidad.

Pude verlo claramente. Dos patadas, primero con la pata derecha, después con la izquierda, luego el retrocede mientras que con ambas alas el cortaba mi pecho y al yo caer al suelo dolida, terminaba con mi garganta siendo atravesada por las dagas de sus alas.

\- "Diablos, ¡Tengo que ser rápida!" - Este tal como lo había visto vino a mi corriendo y lanzo la primera patada, pero logré tomarla entre mis cascos antes de girar su pata haciéndolo caer y corrí por mi alabarda. La levanté y al voltearme ya lo tenía detrás de mí y este sin duda incrusto ambas dagas en mi lomo. Una en mi pulmón derecho, la otra rozaría mi corazón dejándome agonizante frente a él para que este hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo mientras moría.

Descarte la idea de ir por la alabarda. Ya sabía qué hacer entonces, cuando recibí de hecho su patada, giré su pata antes de hacerle presión y pude oír el audible crack de su pata al romperse. Como era debido este cayó al suelo gritando mientras tomaba su pata.

Eso me dio el tiempo para poder tomar tranquilamente mi alabarda. Ya con ella entre mis cascos, la use para golpear al pegaso y mandarlo a un lado de donde el unicornio apenas estaba ganando conciencia.

Use una cuerda de mis alforjas para atar a ambos y solo para asegurarme, también ate el cuerno del unicornio. Una vez ya ambos a mi merced, entonces si les volví a apuntar con la alabarda.

\- Lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Qué hicieron con los potros que se llevaron de Galean?

\- Jejeje… - Aunque algo débil, esa risa vino del pegaso - Tendrás que esforzarte querida, después de todo somos profesionales y no revelamos nuestros secretos.

Supongo que el ver mis dudas, fue el detonante para que ambos comenzaran a reír. Realmente yo no era una poni que disfrutara del dolor ajeno, no era basura como ellos capaz de reírme del sufrimiento de otros… pero ya había llegado a este punto, ya era tarde para comenzar a dudar.

\- "Es por ella…" - Tome la alabarda fuertemente y use el hacha para cortar el cuerno al unicornio de un solo tajo y luego fueron las colas de ambos. Pude ver como los músculos unidos al pelaje de las colas aún se retorcían cuando los corte mientras ambos comenzaban a gritar. En ese momento, deja la punta de la punta de la alabarda tocando las orejas del pegaso en clara amenaza - ¡Que Hicieron Con Los Potrillos De Galean!

\- ¡B- Bastarda…!

No era la respuesta que buscaba así que con dolor, entonces corte las orejas de ambos antes de dejar la alabarda en el cuello del unicornio. Ya en ese momento la alabarda entre mis cascos temblaba mientras mis lagrimas querían salir - P- Por favor, ¿Qué hicieron con ellos?

\- Haze… - El pegaso, a pesar de su claro dolor miro casi enrabiado al unicornio - Ni se te ocurra decirle, es solo un farol de su parte.

\- Contare hasta cinco… y lo hare… me arrepentiré de por vida, pero lo voy a hacer… cinco... cuatro… tres… - Al llegar aquí ya mi pánico estaba tomando lo mejor de mí, el arma temblaba notablemente entre mis cascos - D- Dos… - Cerré mis ojos no queriendo ver - Uno… … … cero.

Con dolor afirmé mi agarre en la alabarda y solo la hice retroceder cortando un poco del cuello del unicornio cuando gracias a las diosas… este hablo - ¡AAAAHHHH LOS VENDIMOS, LOS TRANSPORTAMOS EN JAULAS Y LOS VENDIMOS FUERA DE EQUESTRIA EN EL MERCADO DE ESCLAVOS!

Celestia, esa fue definitivamente una respuesta que no deseaba oír, pero me trague mis nervios y continúe - ¿Dónde queda esta venta de esclavos?

\- Estas en verdad loca si crees que puedes solo llegar allá y preguntar por estas cosas yegua.

\- Eso es mi problema, no el de ustedes.

\- Agg… estas en verdad loca… - El unicornio me miro bastante serio - en Badlands, en la base de la montaña más alta del territorio changeling está ubicada la cueva en donde este mercado se encuentra.

\- Solo una última pregunta… - De un bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta, saque un pedazo de foto.

\- ¿Se encontraba esta potrilla entre esos a quienes vendieron?

El bastardo alado ni la miro antes de contestarme - ¬_¬ ¿Tienes tan siquiera una idea de que tantos putos potros hemos vendido en nuestras vidas? Es obvio que no lo reconoceremos, y más si han sido ya 12 años desde eso.

\- Pues más te vale bastardo hacer memoria… - Y justo en ese momento, la punta de mi alabarda llego a partes bajas de ese pegaso - Porque imagino que estas muy apegado a estas.

El pegaso ahora sí que trago hondo y miro de cerca la foto al igual que el unicornio, por alguna razón ambos al verla abrieron bien los ojos y comenzaron a reír.

\- Jejeje… ¿Sabes? - Mire al pegaso, y sinceramente no me gustaba su sonrisa - De hecho creo que si la recuerdo.

\- Y vaya que también lo hago.

Lo admito, los mira ya desesperada - ¿Y bien? ¿La vendieron acaso?

\- Si tu búsqueda es por ella, entonces me temo que búsqueda es inútil… - El unicornio me sonrió fríamente - Pues me temo que esa potra no fue vendida… esa potra está muerta…

No… Celestia, esto tenía que ser una broma de estos dos… los mire ya con mis lagrimas saliendo, pero esta vez sí prepare la alabarda para decapitar a ambos de un solo corte - ¡No Me Mientas Bastardo, Ella No Puede Estar Muerta!

\- Lo está yegua, después de todo fue la única potra que mostro algo de resistencia cuando los capturamos a todos y por ello, uno de los mercenarios que habíamos contratado antes le atravesó su pecho con su espada antes de lanzarla al rio que pasaba detrás del pueblo… te guste o no, ya esa potra no respira.

Maldición, los vi una y otra vez en busca de algún indicio de mentira, de algún indicio de que me estuvieran engañando… pero no los logre encontrar, por más que los busque estos no estaban.

La noticia me hizo soltar la albarda y caer arrodillada… ¿Acaso en verdad Acapella se había ido? ¿Era acaso todo mi esfuerzo por encontrarla algo vano? Todos los años que había gastado, todo el esfuerzo que hice en una y otra vez rasgar por cualquier trozo de información de estos bastardos, todo el deseo que siempre me había movido… ¿En verdad todo había sido por nada?

\- Lo preguntare de nuevo yegua, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Fue la voz del unicornio, fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos. Al mirarlo este me daba una seria mirada, sorbí mis lagrimas antes recomponerme un poco y levantarme - ¿Por qué deseas saberlo?

\- Porque quiero saber el nombre de quien será la responsable de enviarme al infierno.

Me levante tomando mi alabarda - De ser así… entonces pueden llamarme 'I am not.'

\- Je… ya decía yo que te me hacías conocida… cabello blanco con una tonalidad morada. Pelaje azul oscuro y marcas negras brillosas en tu cuerpo. Ojos de tonos azules y turquesa. Una chaqueta desgastada negra con un patrón de una estrella…

\- 'I am not'… la terrestre maldita por los dioses… ¿Me equivoco?

\- No… no lo haces.

Ambos solo suspiraron y cerraron sus ojos supongo que dándose por vencido a la vida, pero aun si recogí mi alabarda, mi intención no era matarlos. Solo la deje en mi lomo antes de sacar una bengala verde de mis alforjas y la dispare al cielo.

Eso los extraño en verdad, pero como dije. Yo no era, ni deseaba convertirme en una asesina. Al pasar de los minutos pude escuchar el sonido de cascos marchando, más el sonido de armaduras chocar contra sí mismas cuando los ponis se movían. La aparición de la guardia se debía a que antes de venir aquí, había hecho unos tratos con los viejos habitantes del fuerte. Yo me encargaría de los bandidos y ellos se encargarían de traer a la guardia para que se encargara del resto. La bengala solo fue la señal acordada para decirles que tuve éxito, así que al escuchar a la guardia venir comencé a abandonar el lugar.

Me escondí entre los restos de una de las edificaciones solo hasta que vi como la guardia real de Equestria llegaba y se llevaba a todos los ponis a quienes había logrado derribar. Una vez que vi cómo se los llevaban, entonces si comencé mi retirada ya que lo menos que necesitaba era involucrarme con la guardia. No quería ser castigada por lo que le hice a esos dos, o siquiera ser recompensada por ellos. Solo deseaba seguir manteniendo un bajo perfil.

Fue cuando me estaba alejando que de nuevo mi cabeza comenzó a doler y me tuve que tomar un momento para recostarme a un árbol mientras este pasaba. Por este día había estado abusando demasiado de mi habilidad 'Clarividencia.' La había estado usando incluso mucho antes de atacar el fuerte, es por eso que sabía bien que hacer en cada situación, a excepción del enfrentamiento con el pegaso. Eso fue lo único que no me dio el momento para poder mirar con antelación.

Era por ello mi dolor de cabeza. Por abusar de esta mi cabeza me estaba en verdad matando, así que de mis alforjas tomé un cristal de cargado con magia y lo comencé a comer. Por algún motivo siempre ayudo un poco a que mi dolor de cabeza menguara y me permitía relajarme en lo que cabía.

Fue en ese momento que comencé a rememorar. Recordaba ese día, el día en que perdí lo único que tenía. Siendo sincera, no era que pudiera solo olvidar. Aun después de 12 años, aun si en ese tiempo era solo una pequeña potrilla de 8 años. Las imágenes de lo que vi ese día aún estaban frescas en mi memoria y en algunas noches, estas llegaban a atormentarme.

\- "No… me reusó a creer que lo que dijeron es cierto. Acapella no puede haber muerto…" - Mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir por esa noticia, pero las aguante. No era el momento para quebrarme, mientras que no encontrara su cuerpo, entonces no era momento para llorarla.

Decidí tratar el corte que recibí en mi cuello. Afortunadamente para mí, no había sido profundo así que debía de bastar solo con desinfectar y vendar para que este sanara a su debido tiempo, pero una vez lo trate, entonces deje que mi cuerpo tuviera el merecido descanso que me pedía. Solo cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a descansar aun arrecostada a ese árbol.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

\- ¡Savage baja a desayunar! - La voz de una yegua se escuchó desde el primer piso de la casa y en ese momento. Una pequeña potrilla de pelaje azul con marcas negras por todo su cuerpo se levantaba de su cama no tan contenta de hacerlo, esa potrilla era yo a mis 8 años de edad.

Muy perezosamente me levante de mi cama dando un lindo bostezo, antes de ir al baño de mi habitación. Una vez estuve lista, entonces si baje tal como mi madre me lo había pedido a la cocina.

La casa en si no era realmente tan grande, era una cabaña de madera de dos pisos en la que, en la primera planta, solo había una cocina, una lavandería y una sala de estar. En la segunda planta solo había tres habitaciones, la mía, la de mi hermana y la de mis padres.

Al bajar y entrar a la cocina en ella vi a tres ponis más, una de ellas una yegua terrestre de pelaje morado muy claro, con cola y crin de un profundo morado. Su crin era larga y lacia así que la llevaba atada en dos coletas a sus lados. Sus ojos eran de color celeste y su marca era una guitarra. El nombre de esta yegua era Joy Song, ella era mi madre quien en ese momento estaba terminando de servir el desayuno para todos.

Sentado en la mesa leyendo una revista, se encontraba un semental unicornio de pelaje azul de cola y crin celeste verdoso. Su crin era de un largo medio y por detrás era lizo pero adelante era un poco de puntas. Sus ojos eran de color verde claro y su marca eran algunos tubos de ensayo debido a su pasión por la alquimia. Este era mi padre y su nombre era Strong Remedy.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, se encontraba mi pequeña hermana Acapella. Ella era una pequeña terrestre de pelaje ceniza de cola y crin de un azulado blanco. Mama acostumbraba a hacerle una sola trenza ya que su crin era larga y lacia, en ese tiempo ella solo tenía dos años de edad, así que no tenía aun su cutie mark. Ella estaba sentada aun medio adormilada en una silla para potros.

Una vez que llegue a la mesa me subí en una de las sillas… y lo admito, no tenía para nada ánimos así que termine con la cabeza en la mesa mientras mama me servía mi plato.

\- Jeje, vamos Savage, ¿No crees que ya es tiempo que te acostumbres a pararte temprano? - Mama coloco un plato de avena frente a mí, así que levante la cabeza para mirarla riendo un poco por mi aptitud - Ya no eres una bebe Savage, se la pasamos a Acapella, pero ya tu estas bastante grandecita como para la gracia.

Realmente no le respondí a mama, solo puse una cara un poquito gruñonsita, algo que hizo a papa reír - Jeje vamos Joy, creo que aun podemos pasársela ¿No crees cariño?

Y sip, me levante rápido levantando un casco - ¡Apoyo a papa!

\- ¬_¬ Creo que hay alguien por aquí a quien estamos malcriando mucho… - Ya habiendo terminado de servir, mama se sentó también a la mesa - 0u0 Pero bueno, dejemos eso para después, ¬u¬ Savage por ser la última te toca bendecir los alimentos.

\- agg… -.- esta bieeen está bien.

\- Jiji… - Ya un poco más despierta, Acapella rio y me señalo - ¡Vage es una gruñonsita Vage es una gruñonsita!

\- ¡No soy gruñona!

En fin, todos juntamos nuestros cascos y como mama lo pidió, di gracias a las diosas por habernos provisto de alimentos y todos comenzamos a comer.

\- Mama, papa, ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer hoy?

\- Bueno, nada del otro mundo realmente… - Papa uso su magia para ayudar a comer a Acapella ya que no la llevaba tan bien aún - Tengo unos cuantos pedidos de medicamentos que están comenzando a acabarse de la farmacia del pueblo, así que me toca encerrarme un buen rato en el laboratorio.

\- Bueno, yo realmente estoy libre por el día Savage.

\- ¡Genial! - Mire a mama de hecho muy emocionada - ¿Mama crees que podamos ir de día de campo cuando papa termine?

\- Umm supongo que podríamos. Tendré que salir a comprar algunas cosas, pero supongo que no hay problemas siempre y cuando tu padre se desocupe temprano.

\- ¿Qué es un día de campo ma?

\- Oh… - Mama le sonrió a Acapella - Cierto, será tu primer día de campo. 0u0 Un día de campo es solo una salida familiar en donde nos vamos a algún lindo sitio al aire libre y compartimos algunos alimentos y además jugamos Acapella.

\- 0w0 Eso suena divertido, ¡Quiero ir quiero ir!

\- jeje, ya ya Acapella. Como dije, iremos en cuanto tu padre terminé su trabajo.

Tanto mi hermanita como yo nos vimos un momento, y luego ambas reímos antes de celebrar nuestra victoria con un - ¡SSSIII!

El resto del desayuno paso realmente sin más. Solo hablábamos tranquilamente de las cosas que haríamos en nuestro día de campo, y claro está, a Acapella cada vez le brillaban más los ojos mientras más oía de todo lo que haríamos. Hacia un buen tiempo que no salíamos los 4 juntos, así que mama planeo mucho más que solo la comida.

Una vez terminamos nuestro desayuno. Mama comenzó con los preparativos para el día de campo, mientras que papa fue a su laboratorio para trabajar y terminar lo más rápido posible su encargo, pero yo no tenía realmente nada que hacer y estaba un poco aburrida, así que salí junto con Acapella a jugar al patio de nuestra casa.

Acapella no era realmente muy buena contrincante jugando a la pelota, pero era bastante divertido verla cuando fallaba en recibir la pelota y de hecho, algunas veces terminaba mirando estrellitas cuando no la recibía bien con su cabeza o bien se tropezaba y caía de frente.

Jugamos por un rato, pero hubo algo que me quito de hecho las pocas ganas que tenia de estar fuera de mi casa.

\- Je, ¿Otra vez esa potra demoniaca esta fuera? - Dos yeguas las cuales pasaban por la cerca de nuestro hogar, al verme dijeron sin ningún reparo esas palabras - ¿Oíste la última de ella?

\- Eh estado ocupada así que no, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahora?

\- Pues por su culpa casi muere el hijo del panadero. Nada más hizo entrar esa asquerosa potra a su tienda y comenzó a decir un montón de cosas raras. De solo ella decirlas, uno de los hornos de la panadería estallo y por eso el hijo del panadero está en el hospital de urgencias.

\- ¿Es que la maldita potra no se cansa de causar desastres por doquier acaso? - Una de las yeguas me miro con solo odio y termine encogiéndome un poco aun con la pelota entre mis cascos - Je, deberíamos echarla de una vez de esta aldea.

\- Si no fuera porque su padre es el único alquimista de esta aldea, te aseguro que ya lo hubiéramos hecho querida.

\- ¡Y- Yo no tuve que ver con eso! - Con las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos, le grite eso a ese par de yeguas quienes solo me miraron con asco - ¡Y- Yo solo intente…!

\- ¡Cállate Asquerosa Potra Y No Le Respondas A Tus Mayores! ¿Es Que Acaso Esos Incompetentes De Tus Padres Ni Siquiera Te Enseñaron Algo Tan Básico Como Eso?

Cuando una de ellas me grito, yo di un asustado chillido mientras que Acapella de hecho comenzó a llorar. Pero gracias a las diosas fue en ese momento que mama salió de la casa y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, no dudo un solo segundo en defenderme ante esas yeguas y hasta amenazarlas por el trato que me habían dado.

Una vez que esas yeguas se fueron, mama corrió a donde estábamos Acapella y yo abrazadas llorando. Ella nos tomó entre sus cascos abrazándonos lo más fuerte que pudo en un intento de consolarnos - Savage, Acapella, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Esas yeguas les hicieron algo?

\- Snif… ¡Y- Yo solo quería ayudar mama! - Sin poder aguantarlo más, tome uno de los cascos de mi madre entre los míos mientras lo dejaba salir - ¡Ha- Había visto como ese horno estallaba e intente advertirles snif p- pero no me escucharon y en cambio solo me culparon de eso!

\- Shh… tranquila Savage… - Mi madre al ver mi desespero, con su cabeza comenzó acariciar la mía para consolarme - Te creo mi potrilla, eres en verdad una muy buena potrilla Savage y se bien que no serias capaz de hacer algo como eso. No le prestes atención a esas horribles yeguas ¿Bien? - Me sentía en verdad terrible, pero solo me quedo asentir en respuesta - Vamos dentro niñas.

Mama se levantó y nos tomó a ambas dejándonos en su lomo. Las tres regresamos dentro y manas nos dejó a ambas en la cocina mientras seguía preparando los bocadillos para el día de campo.

Sin decir palabra, solo subí a mi habitación de nuevo y me tiré en mi cama abrazando una almohada mientras lloraba. Me sentía en verdad destrozada y solo quería encontrar algo de consuelo en dejar mis lagrimas salir. Fue mientras lloraba que sentí algo subir a la cama. Saqué mi cabeza de mi almohada solo para ver a Acapella mirándome a punto de llorar ella también.

Acapella camino hasta mí y de hecho ella busco meterse entre mis cascos, así que solté la almohada y le abracé muy fuerte a ella en cambio - ¿P- Por qué todos te tratan así Vage? Snif… ¿P- Por qué todos son tan malos contigo?

Siempre había tenido esa duda. Nunca antes había dañado a nadie, nunca llegué a desearle mal alguno a otros, nunca hice algo malvado o repudiable… y aun así todos me odiaban… ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Por qué era que siempre había sido vista y tratada como un monstruo por todos? ¿Por qué siempre era denigrada, abusada, maldecida, y siempre repudiada? ¿Era acaso el nacer un pecado imperdonable? ¿Era el intentar vivir una vida algo despreciable? ¿Era realmente el intentar ser feliz una aberración? ¿Era el buscar algo de amor un sacrilegio acaso?

\- Snif… n- no lo sé… snif… no lo se Capy. S- Siempre he tratado de portarme bien, siempre he tratado de respetar a todos, de ayudar en lo que me piden… y… y aun así… snif… aun así todos me odian… todos me tratan como si fuera… fuera una clase de monstruo.

Mi hermana busco acurrucarse aún más en mi abrazo - T- Tú no eres una mala poni, tu eres muy buena… l- los malos son ellos, ellos son los monstruos.

Mi único consuelo desde mi nacimiento, solo habían sido mi familia. Desde que tenía memoria casi todos fuera de mi familia siempre me había tratado de ese modo. Siempre eran crueles conmigo y me echaban de donde fuera, pero mi familia siempre había sido diferente. Ellos siempre me habían amado, siempre intentaban hacer que mis negros días no lo fueran tanto y que pudiera en verdad ver la belleza que la vida tenía para ofrecer. Es por eso que en verdad los amaba, eran literalmente todo lo que tenía y eran lo que necesitaba, así que teniendo allí conmigo a Acapella diciéndome tales cosas, hacía que mi dolor menguara.

Acapella a pesar de ser solo una potrilla de dos, siempre había estado allí para mí en los momentos en que más la necesitaba. Aun si supiera o no lo que hacía, ella hacia lo que necesitaba para siempre hacerme sentir mejor.

\- Gra- Gracias Capy… - Tuve verdaderos deseos de abrazarla, así que la abrace aún más fuerte - T- Te amo hermanita.

\- Y- Y yo a ti Vage.

Acapella y yo estuvimos abrazadas allí en la cama por todo el tiempo que necesite para calmar mi dolor. Mi hermanita me acompaño en mi dolor sin importarle lo aburrido que pudiera ser solo estar allí sin más, y eso era algo que agradecía enormemente. Pero a su tiempo ambas nos levantamos y salimos de mi habitación para ir en busca de mama en la cocina. Fuimos atraídas por las voces de ambos, no en la cocina, si no en la sala y no parecía nada cómodo lo que hablaban.

Acapella y yo bajamos las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible y nos asomamos en la sala sin atraer su atención. Mama estaba sentada en uno de los muebles con su cabeza entre sus cascos mientras lagrimeaba un poco, y papa solo se sentaba a su lado mirando por una de las ventanas de la sala.

\- E- Esto no pude continuar así Strong… no puedo solo vivir mi vida en paz viendo cosas como estas suceder día a día. Nuestra hija no merece tal cosa… Savage merece más que solo una vida tras cuatro paredes, nuestra hija merece conocer más que solo una vida hogareña. Merece vivir aventuras con amigos de su edad, merece reír por hacer travesuras, ella merece conocer más que solo el amor hogareño.

\- Agg… lo se Joy, también lo he estado pensando. No me gusta nada la vida que Savage ha estado llevando y he estado sinceramente considerando opciones. Como padres, sé que no podemos permitir tal cosa. Es también mi deseo el verla crecer en una yegua llena de dicha, no en una llena de miedo e inseguridades.

\- S- Strong… yo… - Mama levanto su cabeza para mirar a papa secando sus lágrimas, antes de darle una severa mirada - Yo si tengo una idea, pero puede que no te guste para nada.

\- Agg… solo dilo Joy.

\- Mudemos… - Papa al oír tal cosa miro en verdad sorprendido a mama - Salgamos de este maldito pueblo y vayamos a otro sitio, busquemos algún otro lugar en el que establecernos.

\- J- Joy… n- no lo sé… es… es que aquí es donde esta toda nuestra familia. Toda nuestra vida hemos estado en este pueblo y…

\- ¡Strong por amor a Celestia es nuestra hija! - Mama se tuvo que tomar un momento para calmarse - Ambos sabemos que las cosas aquí jamás cambiaran Strong. Ambos sabemos que Savage no podrá vivir una vida aquí… así que es hora de irnos. Si, nuestros padres y hermanos todos viven aquí, pero aunque también me duela dejarlos, nuestra hija no merece vivir este tipo de vida… no, de hecho no quiero darle este tipo de vida. Hay muchos más lugares Strong. Ha de haber algún sitio en Equestria en el que podamos vivir como cualquier otra familia sin la preocupación de que un día, solo por un descuido de nuestra parte una de nuestras hijas podría incluso morir.

\- Agg… - Papa dio un largo suspiro y pude notar su profunda tristeza - L- Lo pensare Joy.

\- ¿Vage? ¿Qué es mudarse?

En el momento que Acapella soltó esa pregunta, ambos de nuestros padres voltearon a ver a la puerta casi que aterrados, pero no lo estaban más que yo al ser descubierta espiándolos.

\- ¿S- Savage, A- Acapella?

Diosas, en verdad sentí que acaba de hacer algo muy malo, así que sin pensarlo solo salí corriendo de la casa - ¡Savage Espera!

Mama me llamo, pero no me detuve, corrí lejos de la casa. No sabía realmente como sentirme en ese momento. Siendo sincera si quería irme de ese pueblo, quería alejarme de todos esos quienes solo me causaban sufrimiento… pero no quería ser la causa por la que nuestras familias se separaran, y mucho menos quería ser lo que les causara dolor a mis padres.

\- ¡Ahg! - En medio de mi desesperada huida, había terminado adentrándome en el pueblo y terminé sin querer chocando con alguien antes de caer al suelo. Al levantar la cabeza vi a un pegaso vistiendo un disfraz mirándome enrabiado - ¡L- Lo siento!

\- ¡Maldita Potra Como Te Atreves A Tocarme!

Di un aterrado chillido y apenas pude moverme antes que este me pisara, miré a mi alrededor y sinceramente quise solo desaparecer en el aire. Lo había completamente olvidado, pero por ese día yo tenía prohibido acercarme al pueblo. Ese día se celebraba un festival el cual era llevado a cabo para agradecer a la tierra por siempre proveer de buena cosecha… y el pegaso con el que me tropecé, era uno de los ponis quienes encabezaban el desfile de dicho festival. Como era de esperarse, las cosas solo se pusieron mucho peor para mí.

\- ¡Pero Que Hace Esa Maldita Potra Aquí Afuera? ¡Que Alguien La Saque Antes De Que Arruine Todo!

\- ¿Como Se Atreve Ese Adefesio A Interrumpir Nuestro Sagrado Festival?

\- ¡Esa Maldita Monstruosidad No Puede Solo Andar Por Allí Suelta!

\- ¡El Descaro, Atreverse A Manchar Nuestra Hermoso Pueblo Con Sus Sucias Lagrimas!

\- ¿Pero Que Mierdas Hace Esa Asquerosidad Aquí? ¡Que Se Largue A Su Guarida Antes Que Arruine Nuestra Buna Fortuna!

\- ¡Deberían De Encerrarla Por Lo Que Le Hizo A Mi Hijo!

Oh no… esto en verdad era malo. Justo en ese momento de nuevo comencé a sentirme extraña. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler y al llevar mi casco a ella pude notar las marcas en este brillar en una negra luz mientras los pequeños puntos blancos en ellas comenzaban a moverse. Fue en ese momento que mi cabeza fue invadida por horribles imágenes llenas de dolor y muerte… y como muchas veces, estas vinieron con palabras.

\- La muerte susurra y los cascos avanzan a ella, oh pobres quienes atienden a sus susurros. La hora llegara y las plegarias no cesaran aun si apartadas son… escuchen simples, pues solo esta oportunidad tienen, cierren sus oídos y aparten sus prejuicios, pues la visita inevitable es, más el atender es decisión de ustedes.

¿Solo por qué rayos tuvo que pasar eso en ese momento? Cuando todo paso, cuando mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad que mire a todos a mi alrededor. Todos estaban quietos como estatuas mientras me miraban por la sorpresa de ello… pero muy pronto esa sorpresa fue reemplazada por la más pura ira y odio.

\- ¡MALDITA POTRA HIJA DE PERRA! ¿CÓMO MIERDA TE ATREVES A VENIR A NUESTRO FESTIVAL SOLO PARA MALDECIRNOS? ¡VAS A PAGAR POTRA DE MIERDA!

En ese momento, todos en el pueblo comenzaron a tomar objetos fueran estos piedras, latas, e incluso lo que comían mientras miraban el desfile lo que estos comenzaron a arrojarme mientras me decían un insulto tras otro.

Desesperada intente correr lejos de la multitud, pero algunos de ellos simplemente no me dejaban ir. Estos se interponían en mi camino y hasta me llegaban a golpear para lanzarme de nuevo a en donde todos pudieran seguir haciéndome miserable.

Tuve en verdad que esforzarme para lograr evadir a esos quienes ya unas cuantas veces me habían golpeado para que siguieran arrojándome cosas, pero logre hacerlo y una vez los pase, solo corrí lo más que pude para poder alejarme de todos.

Cuando por fin había podido lograr escapar, no pude contener todo el dolor que sentía. Fueron muchas las rocas que me dieron, fueron demasiados los golpes que recibí ese día. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, pero no dolía más que mi corazón. ¿Solo que tanto más iba a causar? Cada alma en ese pueblo me odiaba a muerte sin necesidad de que alguna vez yo les diera una razón. Ahora, aparte que ellos tenían una, el resto de mi familia que apenas me soportaba también terminarían odiándome cuando mama y papa les dijeran que nos iríamos.

Aun llorando por todo mi dolor, me levante de donde estaba y esta vez no vague ciegamente. Camine hasta que llegue al que consideraba era el único sitio en el que podía en verdad refugiarme de todo. El único sitio en el que podía esconderme de todos cuando me sentía destrozada y podía llorar a gritos sin preocuparme de lastimar a mis padres por mi tristeza, o que me oyeran y me buscaran solo para burlarse de mí y hacerme más miserable.

Este sitio era un árbol hueco que había encontrado en el bosque cerca del pueblo, el árbol era enorme y aunque la entrada era pequeña como para caber solo un poni de mi tamaño. Por dentro era bastante espacioso, lo suficiente como para que yo lo hiciera casi que mi refugio secreto habiéndolo incluso acomodado un poco para poder pasar mi tiempo allí dentro cómodamente.

Solo caminé hasta donde tenía un grupo de mantas y acostándome allí, me hice un ovillo llorando por el dolor que toda esa situación me causaba. No tuve realmente en cuanta el tiempo que estuve allí dentro, me sentía horrible así que en verdad no le prestaba atención a nada mientras pensamientos de culpa y miedo recorrían mi mente una y otra vez. Fue el sonido de cascos acercados lo que me hizo acallar y mirar temerosa a la entrada de mi refugio.

Di un chillido aterrada cuando vi a alguien meterse, pero me calmé al ver de quien se trataba… Laika. Una amarilla pegaso de mí misma edad de cola y crin blancas. Su crin ya que era lacia, pero un poco enrulada la usaba suelta y le llegaba a caer casi hasta el piso. Sus ojos eran de color dorados y al igual que yo, en ese tiempo ella no poseía cutie mark.

\- Amm… Savage… ¿Es- Estas bien? - Laika entro mirándome bastante triste - M- Me entere de lo del pueblo y… y bueno, me preocupe por ti.

De cada poni que habitaba en ese pueblo, fueran estos potro o ponis ya adultos, solo había una sola poni quien me había dado una oportunidad una sola vez… y esa era la pegaso frente a mí. En toda mi vida, solo Laika era la única poni quien alguna vez mostro compasión por mí y logro de hecho hacerse mi única amiga. A Laika en verdad la quería mucho, ella era la única poni quien fuera de mi familia en verdad me apreciaba. Ella se preocupaba sinceramente por mí y siempre estaba allí para mi cuando la necesitaba. Ella era en verdad una muy preciada e invaluable poni para mí.

\- N- No… snif… n- no estoy bien Laika… - Corrí aun llorando a abrazarla y aunque eso la tomo por sorpresa, ella igual solo me devolvió el abrazo - L- La arruine Laika, ahora… snif… ahora si toda mi familia me va a odiar.

\- Agg… no digas eso Savage. Se que saliste cuando se supone que no debías, pero no creo que por eso el resto de tu fami…

\- N- Nos mudaremos por mi culpa Laika… - De solo escucharme, la pegaso en verdad se puso rígida - M- Mama y papa estaban discutiendo de ello… snif… p- por el cómo me trataban, ellos decidieron solo irnos del pueblo y separar a la familia… y… y sé que por ello ahora mis abuelos, tíos y primos todos me odiaran.

\- S- Savage… - La pegaso de hecho me separo de ella mirándome muy contenta - ¡Eso Es Genial Savage! ¡Es La Mejor Noticia Que Me Has Dado! - Esta demás decir que de hecho mire impresionada a la pegaso quien me sonreía mientras casi que lloraba contenta - Diosas Savage. Solo piénsalo, podrás salir de este sitio y vivir una vida más cómoda y tranquila. Sin nadie que te grite ni te desprecie, sin nadie que te hiera, sin la necesidad de temerle a todos… oh cielos ¡Savage esas son increíbles noticias!

\- P- Pero…

\- 0u0 Vamos Savage, estas de nuevo exagerando. ¬u¬ Sé que no vivirán más aquí, pero tampoco es como si tus padres no pudieran volver al pueblo jamás para visitar. 0u0 Además, el resto de tu familia puede simplemente ir a donde se muden si quieren visitar, así que dudo mucho que te odien solo por eso.

\- Agg… - Suspire y la mire en verdad decaída - P- Pero si me mudo… entonces jamás te volveré a ver… - Y hasta allí llego la alegría de la pegaso - M- Mis padres podrían venir, pero yo jamás podría y nunca más podría volver a verte.

\- Agg… - Laika suspiro acariciando uno de sus cascos - Eso si sería malo… - Ella me sonrió un poco triste - Pero Savage… aun así, eso sería lo mejor amiga. Aun a mí me duele ver como todos te tratan tan injustamente todo el tiempo… además, 0u0 aun podríamos seguir hablando por cartas… ¿No crees?... pero sea como sea es mejor que volvamos ya Savage. Tus padres están en verdad preocupados por ti, han estado todo el día buscándote por todos lados y hasta se metieron en problemas con los míos para que me dejaran venir a buscarte… 0.o en verdad sigo opinando que deberías de decirles de este sitio, así al menos sabrían donde estas y no se preocupan tanto.

\- Me- Mejor no, después vendrían siempre a buscarme y… y no quiero que me vean llorar.

\- Umm, 0u0 bueno aun así es hora de volver.

Suspiré antes de asentir y justo después de la pegaso, salí yo. Supongo que antes en el interior del árbol Laika no pudo notar mis heridas por lo oscuro del mismo, pero al salir a la luz y verme, ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa - ¡D- Diosas Savage! ¿Pero Qué Rayos Fue Lo Que Te Paso?

\- Agg… m- me paso de nuevo, y esta vez fue frente a todos en medio del festival… por eso todos comenzaron a golpearme y a arrojarme cosas mientras me insultaban.

\- Esto es en verdad malo Savage… - Laika me miro sinceramente preocupada - En verdad estas muy herida… - La pegaso se bajó y me miro - Sube, es mejor que no te esfuerces hasta que tus papas te revisen… - La mire un poco dudosa por lo que ella me miro molesta - Savage no empecemos con esas y solo sube.

\- Agg… está bien… - Bastante apenada me subí a su lomo y cuando lo hice, ella se levantó llevándome sin problema - E- es muy vergonzoso que te lleven así, p- puedo caminar por mis misma Laika.

\- ¬-¬ Puedes, pero no deberías. Además, puedo apostar a que en realidad te duele mucho pero no lo quieres admitir… y dejando eso de lado… Savage ¿Qué fue lo que viste esta vez?

Dude en verdad de si contarle o no… después de todo, esas imágenes eran en parte una de las razones por las que estaba aterrada. Pero mirándola, mirando la preocupación de Laika al saber ella de las visiones que a veces tenia, solo suspire antes de soltárselo.

\- N- No lo sé con exactitud… pero… pero fue una visión horrible Laika. Todo el pueblo estaba quemándose y habían muchos cuerpos por todos lados. Además, vinieron a mi mente palabras muy aterradoras. No sé qué haya sido esta vez, pero solo sé que era algo muy, pero muy malo.

La pegaso trago hondo antes de mirarme - Sa- Savage, ahora sí estoy muy preocupada. Tus visiones normalmente se vuelven realidad ¿No? ¿Q- Que haremos si esta también lo hace?

\- Ta- Tampoco lo se Laika… es… es por eso que tengo miedo.

\- Es mejor que nos apuremos a tu casa Savage, qu- quizás tus padres sepan mejor de esto.

Laika apresuro su paso cuando le dije de esto. No era en verdad la primera vez que cosas como estas me sucedían. Ya muchas veces en el pasado había tenido ese tipo de visiones, aunque no todas eran tan malas. En algunas solo veía que alguien nos visitaría o bien cosas comunes como el que terminaba haciendo en ese día. Pero también estaban esas como la que tuve del hijo del panadero.

Ese día había ido a su tienda por un encargo que mi abuelo le había hecho y cuando llegue me paso. De nuevo mi cabeza comenzó a doler mientras mis marcas brillaban y había visto el momento en que el horno estallaba, el momento en que ese poni salía herido. Esa vez intente advertirles, pero ellos no me escucharon y cuando paso, solo me culparon de haber usado mi 'Magia negra…' Para hacer que el horno explotase.

Algunas veces estas visiones eran de algo inmediato, pero muchas otras veces eran de sucesos que sucedían en cuestión de algunos días… pero algo que sabíamos con certeza, es que lo que estas mostraban, siempre terminaba pasando.

Supongo que Laika y yo era eso lo que rogábamos, que no fuera una de esas inmediatas… pero nuestros ruegos no fueron escuchados. Cuando nos estuvimos acercando al pueblo, ambas pudimos notar en el cielo el humo alzarse. Ambas nos asustamos al ver eso y Laika por ello comenzó a correr directo al pueblo y lo que vimos nos aterro a ambas.

Al tener vista al pueblo pudimos mirar como por todos lados cada vez más casas comenzaban a despedir humo. Por todo el pueblo resonaban los aterrados gritos de todos los ponis, pero había algunos que resaltaban del resto ya que estos no gritaban del miedo. Eran agónicos gritos de ponis quienes muy pronto estos se extinguían.

\- N- No… - Laika al igual que yo comenzó a llorar cuando vimos esto - E- Esto no es posible… - La pegaso me miro desesperada - D- Dime por favor que es una broma… por favor Savage… D- Dime que es una broma.

\- Snif… lo- lo siento Laika… snif… e- es mi culpa… - No pude más que llorar mientras miraba desesperada a la pegaso - S- Si solo no hubiera huido.

\- ¡Olvídate de eso Savage! - La pegaso comenzó a correr al pueblo - ¡T- Tenemos que ir por nuestras familias!

Nunca antes vi tan desesperada a esa pegaso, pero me temo que era con una razón… pues a solo momentos de entrar al pueblo, ambas nos arrepentimos. Al doblar en una de las calles pudimos ver como un grupo de ponis del pueblo estaban gritando por piedad, mientras otros ponis quienes nunca antes habíamos visto poco a poco los estaban matando. En primera fila, ambas presenciamos como uno de estos tomo a uno de los del pueblo de su crin y con un cuchillo acerrado, poco a poco fue cortando su cuello con la parte dentada. Ambas pudimos ver el sufrimiento de este poni mientras sus lágrimas caían y la sangre no paraba de salir, hasta que al final su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo y lanzada a un lado como si fuera solo basura.

Otro más tomo a un potrillo que sabía era compañero de clases de Laika y frente a la que era su madre, quien rogaba una y otra vez piedad, quien rogaba porque lo soltaran a él e hicieran lo que les placiera con ella… ellos tomaron al potrillo y comenzaron a torturarlo frente a si mientras disfrutaban de las suplicas de su madre. Solo le devolvieron al potro cuando él estaba a punto de morir por tener puñaladas y cortes por todos lados y cuando él estaba entre los cascos de su madre… en el momento en que ella lo escudaba entre sus cascos… fue en ese momento que ellos tomaron una espada y cortaron en dos al potrillo y de paso hirieron gravemente los cascos de esa yegua. Sin estar conformes con el dolor que ya le habían causado, fue en ese momento que se aprovecharon de ella en todas las maneras posibles.

Laika y yo estábamos en verdad aterradas por todo esto… ¿Solo cómo es que las cosas habían terminado siendo de esta forma? En la mañana incluso estaban incluso celebrando un festival en el pueblo. Y solo unas horas después, el pueblo se había vuelto un baño de sangre.

Laika iba a correr mientras lloraba, pero estando en su lomo tuve la oportunidad de acallarla y hacerla más bien quedarse quieta. Hacía unos momentos las marcas de mi cuerpo habían comenzado a brillar y me había mostrado algo.

De haber salido en ese momento, nos hubiéramos topado con dos de esos ponis quienes atacaban. Laika me miro sorprendida por eso, pero a pesar que mi cabeza me dolía, me baje de su lomo y le indique que me siguiera.

En el camino a mi casa primero estaba la de Laika, así que le indique que me siguiera y gracias a mi rara habilidad la cual se activó por sí misma y me mostraba los momentos en los que ellos nos encontraban, logramos llegar a su casa. Laika y yo entramos desesperadas buscando por todas partes, pero no encontramos un solo rastro de sus padres. Fue la misma Laika la que entre lágrimas me sugirió que quizás estarían en mi casa esperando por que apareciera con ella, así que ambas salimos de nuevo y no nos detuvimos si no hasta tener mi casa a la vista.

No pude más que caer arrodillada llorando cuando vi mi casa comenzando a arder - N- No… p- por favor no… papa… mama… Capy…

\- ¡S- Savage aún es pronto, q- quizás ellos al igual que mis padres hayan escapado! - La pegaso sorbio mirándome a punto de llorar - Q- Quizás e- ellos… ellos hayan huido… ha- hay que entrar y revisar.

Logre apenas recomponerme y me levante al igual que ella entrando en la casa… fue en ese momento que nuestro mundo colapso. Ni mis padres, ni los de Laika habían podido escapar… me doliera cuanto me doliera, ante nuestros ojos estaban los cuerpos de los cuatro.

Ambos sementales habían dado su vida intentado proteger a sus esposas. Papa había sido literalmente golpeado hasta dejar desfigurado todo su rostro. Uno de sus cascos había sido cortado y presentaba un montón de cortes y más, pero lo que había tomado su vida, fue el hecho que su cabeza estaba pegada a su cuerpo solo por un pequeño pedazo de carne que la mantenía a su lado.

El padre de Laika, quien era parte de la guardia del pueblo había presentado más resistencia. Lo recordaba por el hecho que al menos uno de los atacantes había muerto a sus cascos, pero eventualmente él fue superado. Por ello su cuerpo yacía clavado a un montón de lanzas y tenía varios cuchillos clavados. Al parecer aun después de haber sido empalado por las lanzas, él se resistió y poco a poco lo fueron hiriendo hasta matarlo.

Ambos sementales habían muerto de maneras terribles, pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba a él como fue la muerte de nuestras madres. En el momento nunca supe lo que había pasado, pero ahora que tenía entendimiento, sabía que ambas además de haber sido repetidamente golpeadas, fueron violadas repetidamente… cosa que lo evidenciaban las muchas marcas de mordidas en sus cuellos y el que sus orejeas les faltaran a ambas.

Frente a los cuerpos de nuestros padres, ni Laika ni yo pudimos resistirlo. Ambas nos derrumbamos y comenzamos a llorar, pero no lo hice por tanto antes que recordara algo muy importante. Los cuerpos de nuestros padres estaban allí, pero no podía ver el de mi pequeña hermana.

Desesperada me levante y aun si la casa ya estaba comenzando a tomar mucho fuego, me jugué el cuello al subir a las habitaciones y registrar cada rincón que pude en busca de ella, pero por más que busque, no pude verla por ningún lado.

Fue por eso que bajé de nuevo y comencé a llamarla. Laika al escucharme llamarla con tanto desespero mientras la buscaba por todos lados, se levantó y aun llorando se unió a mí en llamar y buscar a Acapella.

Ese fue nuestro más grande error. Por nuestros gritos uno de esos ponis entro a la casa y al mirarnos este sonrió asquerosamente - Vaya vaya…. ¿Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí? ¿Están perdidas pequeñas? Porque podría ayudarlas sin problemas a…

Aun si éramos potras, no éramos tan estúpidas. Ambas sabíamos bien cuales eran las intenciones de ese poni y aunque nos aterraba, ambas no nos dejamos atrapar por él.

Corrimos de el al verlo y al estar una de las ventanas de la cocina abierta, la usamos para salir de la casa y correr lejos de ese poni.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA TENEMOS A UNAS POTRAS ESCAPÁNDOSE POR AQUÍ, COMO LOGREN IRSE EL JEFE NOS VA A ASESINAR A NOSOTROS!

Laika y yo impulsadas por nuestro miedo y ayudadas por mi habilidad, nos lanzamos a correr lejos del pueblo, pero para nuestro lamento esos ponis nos estaban siguiendo. Logramos salir del pueblo sin que estos nos atraparan y comenzamos a correr por el bosque, pero eran en verdad insistentes y me temo que nuestros esfuerzos fueron al final vanos cuando uno de ellos que era un unicornio se unió a la persecución.

El bastardo cuando estábamos corriendo uso su magia para tomarnos a ambas con su magia y flotarnos hasta estar frente a ellos.

\- ¡Malditas Potras! ¿Acaso Tienen Idea De Lo Molesto Que Es El Tener Que Perseguirlas? ¡De No Haber Sido Unas Imbéciles Solo Las Habríamos Llevado Junto Al Resto, Pero Ni Hablar! ¡Ya No Me Basta Con Solo Venderlas, Las Voy A Matar Perras, Las Voy A Hacer Sufrir!

\- ¡NOOO POR FAVOR SUÉLTENNOS, DÉJENOS IR SE LOS SUPLICO!

Creo que solo en estos momentos es que vine a entender algunas de las palabras de esa profecía de cuando el festival… 'Las plegarias no cesaran, aun si apartadas son…' No importa cuánto les rogamos, ese grupo de ponis solo comenzaron a golpearnos a ambas por todos lados. Tan fuerte eran los golpes, que nos llegaban a romper la piel por las herraduras de sus pesuñas. Fuimos golpeadas y luego uno de ellos tomo una espada y con esta, el comenzó a reír de nuestro sufrimiento mientras él nos hacía cortes por todos lados.

Supongo que, a pesar de todo, si tenía una deidad protectora o algo así, pues en medio de nuestra tortura… en medio de cuando esos ponis abusaban de nosotras. Un blanco lobo de ojos morados apareció cortando con sus garras el cuello del poni con la espada, luego paso a morder el cuello del poni quien dio la alerta de nuestra presencia en la casa y uso sus dientes para arrancarle el pedazo de cuello.

Solo quedaba uno de ellos armado con una lanza, pero este al ver como el lobo se paraba frente a él mirándolo con varias partes de su blanco pelaje cubierto por la roja sangre de sus compañeros. Este solo se volteó y comenzó a correr lejos.

Solo pude sostenerle la mirada a ese lobo unos momentos, porque ya para cuando este apareció yo apenas me sostenía a la vida y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se cerraron por sí mismos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cuanto había deseado que las imágenes que recorrieron mis recuerdos en el momento que volví en mi fueran solo un mal sueño, pero como un horrible recordatorio, el dolor que sentía fue lo que me dijo que no lo fue. Jamás en mi vida había tenido tanto dolor como en esa ocasión. Cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía sin necesidad de que las moviera, podía sentir el dolor de cada corte y cada golpe que esos ponis me había dado. Antes había sido ya muchas veces golpeada, pero jamás se podrían comparar a lo que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando abrí mis ojos aún estaba tirada en el suelo del bosque. Me vi a mí misma y pude ver cada herida que antes me había hecho, habían dejado de sangrar, pero aun así no pude hacer más que llorar al verme en ese estado.

\- L- Lai… ka.

Fue en mi lamento que recordé a mi amiga. Laika fue al igual que yo torturada por esos ponis, si yo había sobrevivido, entonces ella también tenía que estar con vida. A pesar del dolor, me levante movida por la preocupación por mi amiga y me arrastre por el bosque. No me tomo mucho el ubicarme dentro del bosque ya que muchas veces lo había recorrido y sin dudarlo, fui hasta donde recordaba que esos ponis nos habían alcanzado.

Cuanto me arrepentí de haber tan siquiera tenido las esperanzas, pues no solo encontré los cuerpos de los ponis que antes ese extraño lobo había asesinado… si no también el de Laika.

\- ¡aaaaAAHHHH! - La vi, y simplemente no pude contenerlo más, comencé a gritar mientras lloraba desesperada. Era en verdad una inútil… a pesar de mi estúpida habilidad… o maldición como empezaba a creer que lo era. Ni siquiera a un solo poni había podido salvar, ¿Solo para qué es que había nacido con estas cosas? ¿Solo para ser una poni amada por las desgracias?

Estaba destrozada en cada sentido, pero había una cosa que aún tenía que confirmar, así que me levante de donde Laika ahora descansaba y camine hasta que llegue al pueblo. De él solo quedaban escombros quemados y cuerpos por doquier, mientras caminaba por las calles de Galean, solo pude ver los muchos cuerpos y toda la sangre que aun en ese momento adornaban cada lugar en el que posaba mi vista.

Caminé hasta el que era… fue mi hogar, al llegar solo pude ver los restos quemados de los que una vez fueron mis padres y los de Laika. Me aguante las incontrolables ganas de llorar y en vez de llorar, solo busque… busque entre los escombros por señales de Acapella. Busqué por tan siquiera el cuerpo quemado de mi hermanita, pero no lo encontré en ningún lado de lo que quedaba de nuestro hogar.

Es por ello que salí al pueblo y literalmente no dejé piedra sin mover. Por días estuve solo buscando y buscando. Peinando cada rincón de la ruina y la muerte que había quedado de lo que una vez fue Galean, el pueblo donde toda mi familia una vez vivió, pero nunca encontré nada de Acapella.

Solo pare de buscar a mi hermanita cuando a los días, el lobo blanco de antes apareció ante mí. En un principio temí, cuando lo vi frente a mí me llene de terror eh intente huir, pero mis patas debido a mi extremo cansancio no me ayudaron a dar más que unos pasos antes de cansarme y tropezar. Miré aterrada detrás a el lobo blanco, lo vi acercarse y cerré asustada mis ojos.

Esperaba sentir el mordisco que acabaría con mi vida, o sus garras al desgarrarme, pero lo que sentí fue muy diferente. No sentí dientes ni garras, sentí una húmeda lengua acariciar una de mis mejillas y al abrir mis ojos, ante mi estaban unas pocas frutas del bosque y sentado tras ellas estaba ese lobo solo mirándome.

Mi vista alternó entre el lobo y las frutas, no sabía cuál era la intención de ese lobo y eso me hizo dudar, pero muy pronto entendí su intención cuando este con su hocico empujo a mí las frutas. Este lobo no estaba tratando de lastimarme, sino más bien de ayudarme.

Mi hambre fue lo que en ese momento me movió a aun llorando, tomar la fruta entre mis cascos y comerla. Al verme el lobo se movió, pero solo lo hizo para sentarse a mi lado y arroparme con su muy peluda cola mientras yo devoraba la fruta.

Cuando termine de alimentarme ese lobo se apartó un poco y pretendía seguir buscando, pero paso algo que jamás espere - Es inútil pequeña potra, ya nadie queda con vida en esta aldea… - Mire muy sorprendida a el lobo, su boca no estaba moviéndose, pero sus palabras las podía claramente escuchar de algún modo - Todos fueron asesinados el día del ataque. Siento tener que decirlo de este modo, pero recorrí el pueblo entero y aun sus alrededores y me temo que solo encontré cuerpos de ponis quienes ya habían abandonado este mundo.

\- Snif… - Sorbí antes de limpiar mis lagrimas - ¿P- Puedes decirme s- si llegaste a ver a una potrilla terrestre de pelaje ceniza de cola y crin de un azulado blanco?

\- A tu pequeña hermana no pude hallarla por ningún lado, busqué su esencia por todos lados también, pero no encontré un solo rastro de ella.

\- ¿P- Por qué me ayudas? ¿Y… Y como es que sabes que ella era mi hermanita?

Por alguna razón, ese lobo rio un poco antes de responderme - Solo digamos que eres mucho más querida de lo que piensas Savage… alguien para quién eres alguien especial me pidió expresamente cuidar de ti.

\- ¡Entonces Por Que Dejaste Que Esto Pasara! ¡Por Que Dejaste Que Mis Padres, Laika Y Mi Hermana Murieran Lobo Estúpido! ¡TUVISTE QUE HABER LLEGADO ANTES Y SALVARLOS LOBO INÚTIL! Snif… - Sabía que era una ira infundada, sabía que no era culpa de él el que todo esto pasara, pero igual fui y le grite eso - snif ¿P- Por qué?

Contrariando a lo que se podría pensar, ese lobo no me lastimo ni me abandono. El solo suspiro antes volver a mi lado y con su cola cubrirme mientras con su cabeza me acariciaba - Lo lamente Savage, pero no me fue posible el llegar antes… tienes razón, era mi deber el evitar que esto pasara, pero falle. No puedo excusarme por las pérdidas que sufriste Savage.

Solo llore, ese fue el momento en que deje salir cada gramo del dolor que sentía dentro de mí. Bajo la calidez que ese lobo me brindaba, deje salir cada lagrima que podía ser llorada mientras me aferraba a la cola de ese lobo.

Fue luego mucho que mis lagrimas pararon, y en todo ese tiempo, ese lobo no me había abandonado. Se había todo el tiempo quedado conmigo y ofreciéndome su consuelo - Según las costumbres ponis, hay una última cosa que creo deberíamos de hacer Savage… - Sus palabras me hicieron, aunque cansada mirarlo - Creo que al menos podríamos darles un funeral a todos los ponis que amabas.

Solo asentí, así que él se levantó comenzando a caminar y se dirigió a el que fue nuestro hogar. Cuando llegamos, él fue quien entro y a pesar de cómo estaban los cuerpos, el no tuvo reparos en montarlos sobre su lomo y sacarlos.

Una vez fuera, él se dirigió al jardín y fue allí donde el me ayudo a hacer no cuatro, si no cinco agujeros. Dos para mis padres, dos para los de Laika y uno para Laika a quien el lobo fue a recoger en el bosque. Dejamos los cuerpos en ellos y los enterramos como era debido. El lobo incluso con ayuda de sus garras improviso unas cinco cruces las cuales coloco sobre cada tumba, yo contribuí al tallar el nombre de cada uno.

Cuando estas estuvieron terminadas, me recosté en el suelo mirándolas. Miles de recuerdos pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento. Miles de momentos con mis padres en los que todos compartíamos sonrisas, miles de recuerdos en los que jugábamos, en los que compartíamos y disfrutábamos el uno del otro. Incluso muchos de mi tiempo con Laika me invadieron, todos los juegos y los momentos en los que ella me había brindado su apoyo… … todo esto había acabado… en un solo día, todo lo que alguna vez me hizo feliz se fue.

\- Snif… ¿Q- Que debería hacer ahora?

\- Lo que desees… - El lobo me respondió eso echado a mi lado - Tal como siempre ha sido, eres libre de hacer lo que desees. Puedes intentar buscar venganza de quienes provocaron todo esto, así como también puedes solo olvidarte de todo esto, dejar todo detrás y buscar algún sitio en el que comenzar una nueva vida.

\- A- Acapella… - Mire al lobo rogándole una respuesta - M- Mi hermana no estaba en ningún lado… ¿Cierto? - El lobo asintió en respuesta - ¿P- Puede ella aun estar con vida? ¿P- Pudo ella haber sobrevivido y estar perdida en algún lado?

\- Agg… - El lobo suspiro antes de, de hecho, sonreírme - Es posible. Su cuerpo no pude encontrarlo en ningún lado, así que la posibilidad aún existe.

\- L- La encontrare… s- si… si Capy esta con vida, entonces no puedo dejarla sola así… así que la encontrare… - Mire al lobo rogándole - ¿Po- Podrías… podrías ayudarme señor lobo?

\- Je… - El rio y me miro con una confiada sonrisa - Puedes contar con mi ayuda Savage. Mientras a este cuerpo le quede aliento, entonces te ayudare.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre señor lobo?

\- Mi nombre es Last Regret Savage, pero puedes llamarme como desees.

\- L- Last… si no le molesta lo llamare así.

\- Bien, pero quiero que tengas algo en cuenta Savage. Aunque no encontremos su cuerpo, es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que tu hermana ya no esté pequeña. En tal caso, ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?

Lo pensé muy bien… no… me reusaba completamente a aceptar la idea de la muerte de Acapella, pero igual eso me hizo plantearme otra cosa. Cuando encontrara a mi hermanita, ¿Entonces que haría? No iba a ser posible volver, no iba a ser posible el tener la vida que antes llevábamos en Galean… y sinceramente tampoco la deseaba. Era feliz con mi familia y con Laika, pero también era miserable por el como todos los demás me trataban. Aun los mismos padres de Laika me odiaban a pesar que ella muchas veces les intento hacer ver que no era un monstruo. Eso me hizo considerar esto, ¿Qué si no solo eran los Galeanos quienes me odiaban? ¿Qué si en el resto del mundo todos conocían a Savage, la potra maldita por la vida que vivía aquí en Galean?

\- Snif… n- no quiero aceptar la muerte de mi hermana Last… p- pero supongo que sea como sea… es… es hora de un nuevo comienzo para mi… - Lo mire en verdad decaída - 'No lo soy…' 'I Am Not…' E- Ese será mi nombre a partir de ahora, una vez que encontremos a mi hermana, entonces ambas comenzaremos una nueva vida, y no creo que mi viejo nombre me ayude a ello.

\- Entonces Not serás pequeña… - El lobo se levantó y comenzó a caminar - Vamos Not, tenemos cosas por hacer si queremos encontrar a tu hermana.

Solo asentí y me levanté siguiendo al lobo. Solo mire detrás de mí una vez más a las tumbas - adiós papa, adiós mama, adiós Laika… l- les prometo que encontrare a Capy y… y ambas seremos felices así… así que no se preocupen.

Fue justo en ese momento que Last me sorprendió. Puso sobre mí una enorme chaqueta que reconocí al instante, era una negra chaqueta con el patrón de una estrella que mama solía usar cuando iba a tocar a algún sitio… por ella miré al lobo en verdad sorprendida y este solo me sonrió algo feliz de hecho.

\- Que ese sea el símbolo de la promesa que acabas de hacer Not, siempre que la tengas, esa chaqueta será el recordatorio de esta.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

\- Ugg… - Cuando desperté aun recostada a ese árbol, estaba aún un poco cansada, pero no era tanto como antes - Ese viejo recuerdo ¿Eh? Je… supongo que en el momento justo.

Y vaya que recordaba esos años, esa vez Last y yo buscamos de nuevo por el pueblo por un rastro de Acapella, pero aun con el olfato del lobo, jamás logramos dar con nada referente a ella.

\- Oh así que ya despertaste… - Mi atención fue atraída por esa voz. Al girar a la fuente entonces pude ver a el blanco lobo de ojos morados que había sido mi compañero desde entonces acostado cerca de donde estaba - Dime, ¿Tuviste suerte?

\- Agg… no tanta como me gustaría, al menos sé que Acapella no fue llevada con el resto de los potrillos como habíamos pensado. Ella fue casi asesinada por esos bastardos y fue lanzada a el rio detrás de Galean.

\- Umm… - El lobo se llevó una pata al mentón - Revisamos varias veces todo el perímetro de ese rio en esa ocasión y hasta llegamos a seguirlo temiendo lo peor, pero jamás llegamos a encontrar el cuerpo de tu hermana… - El lobo me miro en verdad serio - Not, ¿Vas a volver a Galean y seguir el rio?

\- Es la única pista que tengo Last, sé que ha sido un montón de tiempo desde entonces pe…

\- Entonces esta vez es mejor que no evadas los pueblos de la periferia del rio como antes lo hiciste por temor. Nuestra mejor oportunidad es el preguntar a todos los que podamos acerca de Acapella y solo quizás, podamos dar con una pista de ella.

Me volví a recostar a el árbol mientras me tomaba un respiro para calmarme - Agg… es lo mejor.

El lobo por un momento estuvo callado, pero luego comenzó a reír un poco, algo que me extraño y me hizo mirarlo - ¿Y? ¿Qué recuerdo estabas teniendo?

\- ¬_¬ oh solo uno de un fregado lobo torturando a una pobre potrilla por su… 'Debilidad…' solo a ti bastardo se te ocurre criar a una pequeña potra en los bosque de toda equestria.

\- ¬u¬ Hey no te quejes, eso fue por que eras una cobarde que no quería acercarse a nadie por miedosa. Además, no tienes mucho de lo que quejarte. Gracias a eso eres toda una yegua hecha y derecha ¿No? ya incluso tu nombre es conocido por todos lados y todo.

\- -.- Eso no mejora el que me hayas tenido hasta con días con hambre para que según tú, aprendiera a 'Buscar alimento por mí misma…' ¬_¬ sin siquiera tener la decencia de enseñarme que cosas eran comestibles y que cosas no. Con ello me hubiera ahorrado un montón de dolores estomacales… -_- y no hablemos de las miles de veces que me lanzaste contra bestias de los bosques para que 'Aprendiera a defenderme.'

\- Ya ya… ¬u¬ sea como sea, admite que en parte también te divertiste por ello… en fin… - Last se levantó mirándome - ¿Te puedes levantar o estas ya muy herida?

\- Descuida… - Me levante sin mucho problema - No fueron profundas así que no hay problemas con ellas.

\- Bueno saberlo… entonces es hora de seguir andando Not. A diferencia de antes, ahora si tenemos un rumbo para seguir y encontrar a tu hermana.

\- Je… y que lo digas… … gracias Last… - El lobo me miro un poco extrañado - Gracias por ayudarme todos estos años con lo que muchos dirían es una causa perdida.

\- No es nada Not… - El lobo me sonrió confiado - Es mi más solemne deber el ayudar a una señorita en problemas ¿No?

\- Ja… ya quisieras tu ser tan noble pedazo de lobo pervertido.

Si… aún era demasiado pronto para tirar la toalla, Capy tenía que estar en algún lado allá afuera, y esto no me lo decía solo mi deseo de verla, había algo más dentro de mí que me decía una y otra vez esto, y no me iba a dar por vencida hasta encontrarla.

**Fin.**

* * *

bueno, 0w0 esa fue la historia... ahora... se preguntaran ¿cuál fue el favor que le pediste a celestina? xD nop... no fueron las imágenes, fue realmente que como no tengo experiencia en hacer historias cortas, pos le pedí que me diera un personaje de los de ella al que quisiera que le hiciera una historia, y además la trama que le gustaría y pues ella me las dio.

0w0 ella me dio absolutamente todos los datos del personaje que tenía...

Nombre

◇Apariencia◇

Edad

Historia

¤Curiosidades de ella¤

▪Personalidad▪

《《Gustos》》

[]Disgustos[]

°Armas°

¿Por que se desempeña mejor con esas armas?

0w0 y me hizo la siguiente petición.

"me gustaría que la historia fuera de ella en su niñez, que sea triste y de como sufría por tener esas marcas y le decían que estaba maldita, su padre y su madre la querían mucho y tuvieron una segunda hija, pero un día mientras fue a recolectar frutas en el bosque su aldea fue atacada y cuando volvió sólo vio a sus padres muertos y de ahí sería el como ella sobrevivió en el bosque y mejorando sus habilidades"

xD y bueno, ya leyeron la historia que le hice... a ella le gusto tanto que hasta termino haciendo los dibujos de los que coloque como los padres de Im Am Not y su amiga Laika... en fin. 0u0 espero haya sido de su agrado... xD y ambos los amariamos si dejaran su opinion acerca de todo esto, tanto los dibujos como la historia.

En fin 0u0 sin mas que decir nos leemos luego.


End file.
